A Long-Expected Adventure
by F12Scuderia
Summary: In time of the War of the Ring, a revelation and being left behind sets Arestel off the hook to cause more turmoil. Desperate for a chance of escape, she courts war with Sauron and gets caught up with a more dangerous adventure than her Quest in Erebor. Legolas/OC
1. There and Back Again

**Chapter 01**

_**There and Back Again**_

* * *

_Third Age 2989_

"Warg-riders," he whispered.

Elladan looked back to the host of Elves behind him. Two of them were his brother and younger sister. Said brother and sister looked up to him. Elladan wore armor similar to that of this father's armor, tinted with dark red. Elrohir wore the same with his brother, only his cape was dark blue, whereas Elladan wore brown. The other Elves wore the same armor, silver this time. The only one different was their sister, Arestel, who still wore her usual ranger outfit: a tunic and jerkin, pants and dark brown boots. On her torso a fur coat hung loosely off her shoulders which made her look more petite than she already was. Arestel just got back from an errand, only to find herself involved in this.

"Warg-riders!" Elladan said louder.

The Elves mounted their steeds. The sons of Elrond led the march to the open fields where said warg-riders were scouting the area. These Orcs had been around the place for quite a while, raising the defense of the nearby Elven keep, Rivendell. Upon seeing the warg-riders, the Elves blew their horns as Elladan and Elrohir made the first attack. Elven archers attacked from behind; those with spears marched forward. But the warg-riders were ready. Many of them had their wargs pounce on an elf, knocking him down. About twenty was present; a number which is doubled by the forces of Rivendell.

"Arestel!" Elrohir called out as he hewed another orc with his sword.

The girl looked up from where she stood. Blood was about her sword which glinted light blue in her grasp. Goblin cleaver the Orcs call it. But it is known as Orcrist for the Company of Thorin, and to those who knew them well. Arestel grunted, pushing a dead orc's body away from her. Her kill wasn't as many compared to the others.

"What?" came her reply. Arestel ran and mounted her horse. She made her way towards her brothers, whipping her sword around, hoping that it would kill the Orcs. "What is it?" she asked again. Should there be a reason why her brother called her, she wanted to know.

"I just wanted to see if you're still in one piece."

_Wow._

"How thoughtful," she rolled her eyes at him, urging Elrohir to give a small chuckle.

A few moments later, the remaining Warg-riders escaped.

_An easy victory_, Elladan thought bitterly. He gritted his teeth. _Too easy. _

With his command again, the Elves marched back home. It was the third attack that week. Elrond had to send his sons out while his captain, the Elf-lord Glorfindel stayed in Rivendell for the keep's defense. As the host entered Rivendell's borders, they could hear voices of their kin. From the bridge to the stairs, Elves came to welcome them. This brought smiles to the tired warriors. Lindir and Glorfindel were on front. One by one the warriors dismounted their horses as servants came to take them away.

"How did it go?" asked Glorfindel to the brothers.

"It went well," replied Elladan sounding different. He hated Orcs most of all, him and his brother. Ever since their mother's torture from the Orcs, the brothers never forget; never forgave.

"No one was hurt," added Elrohir. He was more light-hearted than the two, and despite his hatred, he managed to sound as normal as possible.

Glorfindel nodded. "And their strength?"

"Stronger than the last, but still an easy win." Elladan was extremely confident to their forces. "They gave us quite the hassle, yet even Arestel can make things worse."

Upon hearing her name and how it was used, Arestel glared at her brother.

"Save it."

She wasn't in her usual gaming mood. She was exhausted; running back and forth from Rivendell to Bree wasn't exactly her thing. Arestel and her brothers had often been in the company of the Northern Rangers. They would take their time and stay in Bree, eating and drinking. While the brothers knew almost everyone, Arestel only knew quite a few, among them was Strider, whom she viewed as her foster brother. During those times, she was forced to ride her horse Arthfael as Gareth went on his own errands. Recently, the golden dragon had taken Arwen to Lothlórien under the request of Elrond.

"Come inside," Lindir said finally. His hands were always at his back. He led them upstairs while Glorfindel went with his soldiers.

"Have we got food? I'm starving," Elrohir sighed.

"Enough to keep you three busy." Lindir smiled.

* * *

After dinner, Elladan and Elrohir left Arestel on her own, saying that something occurred. She wasn't sure what was it, nor was she interested on what it was anyway. So, making her way towards her father's study, Arestel thought of a good reason to excuse herself for the next day.

She knocked thrice. At the third one, a voice answered from the other room.

"Arestel?" her father's warm voice came. "Come in."

She entered, finding Elrond rummaging through one of his many bookshelves. He glanced at her once, then went back into looking for a certain book.

"Sit down," Elrond said.

Arestel sat on a wooden chair comfortably. Her silver-white hair was kept in a loose braid which hung over her left shoulder, woven with a red flower incrustation. The red dress she wore was a gift from Arwen, with a neckline trimmed with midnight blue and gold. The sleeves were inches longer than her arms which made hand gestures quite difficult for her.

Arestel smiled at her father. She was confident her reason would be effective this time. As Elrond found his book, he made way his way on a chair. He sat in front of Arestel, placing his book on the table. "What brings you here?"

"I was thinking, _Ada_ ... if you can let me visit Erebor?" Arestel asked with her most possible pleasing voice.

"Erebor?" her father echoed. "Haven't you visited them only a few weeks ago?" He wouldn't let her get what she wants, unless the reason behind it was good enough for him. Elrond opened his book, acting as if he was deliberating to ignore her request. Arestel growled a little before proceeding to convince her father.

"Well, yes. But I actually promised Ori that I would be back in a few weeks. I promised them Elven cakes, you see," Arestel continued. For the record, that one wasn't a lie. She already asked someone to make the cakes earlier this week.

Elrond dropped his book and raised an eyebrow. "Cakes? Are the Dwarves interested in Elvish delicacies now?" He mused to himself, smiling.

"They were curious, so I promised that I'd bring some for them. So will you let me?" Arestel tried to smile.

"And who's going to look after you?" Elrond sighed.

Arestel paused. She didn't see that coming. Elladan and Elrohir weren't available. Glorfindel? No. Lindir. Definitely not. She gritted her teeth and forced her mind to give out an answer. Her only option was Gareth, but he was still in Lórien. The dragon had just arrived in the Golden Wood, accompanying Arwen in her visit there.

"If there's no one, then you will stay here, Arestel. _I mean it_," Elrond said sternly. He knew Arestel; she never liked staying inside the house. Every once in a while, she would come up with a lame excuse to leave Rivendell. And Elrond wasn't happy about this. Someone had to discipline this child, but she would barely listen. Such a pain.

Arestel sighed in defeat and stood up. Somehow, she needed someone to come with her. She left her father's room and went back into hers. Her room was just cleaned; the handmaidens took it themselves to clean up her room while she was away. It was certainly a convenience for Arestel as she always neglected on cleaning her room. Flopping herself on the bed, an idea struck in.

_Hey Gareth,_ Arestel called out. _Ósanwe_ saved her many times before and she was surely grateful. Awaiting for her friend to reply, Arestel rolled on the bed and audibly groaned. "What's taking you so long?"

_I was trying to sleep._

There it was, the dragon's hoarse voice. He didn't sound at least happy to hear Arestel's voice. Yet the girl on the other line smiled widely, and chirping, _There you are!_

_Let me guess, you need me to do something for you._ Gareth yawned. He sounded cold as ever. But she knew Gareth couldn't say no to her.

_Think you can some with me to Erebor?_

_No._

_Why not? You're quite famous there, you know._

_I have duties here._

_I'm sure Arwen's big enough to handle herself. _Arestel had to laugh mentally.

Gareth sighed, _Estel, tell me why you want to visit again when you had visited them two weeks ago. _He sounded so desperate to have a good night's rest. That dragon was too moody for everything.

_I promised Ori, remember? _Her voice became gloomy. _I really wanted them to try Elvish cakes._

Again, Gareth sighed. _Fine. I'll be there in two days._

Conversation ended. Arestel smiled. She knew Gareth couldn't say no.

* * *

Two days later, Gareth arrived like he promised. He was reluctant to leave Arwen but the Evenstar laughed it off and allowed him to leave. Lady Galadriel sent her regards to her grandchildren and with that, Gareth was once again back to Rivendell. Given his massive size, he was able to reach the Elven keep. He landed on the keep's courtyard and in a flash, a mob of Elves came to welcome him home. Gareth watched them crowd around him and then scanned the courtyard for a certain elf.

Arestel came running towards him pulling a large pack over her shoulder. Elrond followed his youngest daughter with an obvious worried look. The Elves made way for Arestel and she dropped her pack to greet her friend.

"You came!" she beamed, hugging Gareth by his muzzle.

"Indeed," he replied in a whisper. Arestel took her pack once more and went over to Elrond.

"Be back soon," Elrond said, kissing her forehead. "_Real soon_, Estel." He demanded.

Arestel laughed. "Of course, Ada."

"You have one week."

"What? But why?" she whined like a child.

Elrond sighed heavily. "Just do it. And keep out of troubles, will you?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Gareth had to position himself lower so that his young mistress could climb on his back. Once she was settled, he waited another from Elrond. "Take care of her," he said.

With a nod, the dragon opened his spiky wings and steered towards the north. Other Elves came to see them off, including Glorfindel and Erestor.

"She just got back the other day, right?" Erestor whispered aside Glorfindel.

Glorfindel smiled and nodded. "You know her. She always has this urge to leave and have fun."

They spent a whole day on travelling northwards. While Gareth suggested that they visit Mirkwood and the Elvenking, Arestel had to decline. Her father only gave her a week to spare. She could visit King Thranduil next time. Knowing Thranduil, it would be impossible for her to leave Mirkwood early. It was a shame she wouldn't be able to see Legolas.

By the dawn of the second day, they reached the Dale, where the men waved their hands to them. They quickly recognized the pair, and their king, Brand, grandson of Bard the Bowman, also waved and smiled as their old friends passed through. Long ago, when the dragon Smaug owned the lands, men were terrified. But ever since the Battle of the Five Armies, Gareth was seen not as a threat anymore, but a comrade. The Company of Thorin made this all happen. Arestel was a member, recruited by Gandalf the Grey himself. She became good friends with the dwarves, although not all Dwarves were comfortable with Elves.

Upon reaching the borders of Erebor, the dwarves started to appear. She smiled and scanned the surroundings. Gareth landed on the ground with so much care. These dwarves weren't wary of his presence, not anymore at least. As Arestel dismounted, she took the packs along with her. From the crowd emerged King Daín Ironfoot, King under the Mountain. Arestel's smiled grew wider at the sight of an extremely old friend.

"I'm back," she said, patting Daín on his shoulder.

The dwarf laughed. "Come, come Valkyrie. They're waiting." Daín led her inside the Lonely Mountain. The crowd followed them as they entered. Gareth waited until his mistress was out of sight before he left and settled himself somewhere on the mountains.

Inside the Mountain, more Dwarves came to say hello to Arestel. Once they reached the throne room, familiar voices were heard. A group of seven dwarves arrived.

"Everyone!" Arestel exclaimed happily.

She hugged them tight: her friends, old friends. First in line were Bofur and Bifur. She patted their heads and backs. Smiles were ever so present. Next was Bombur who had grown extremely fatter than before. She laughed and said, "My! You've grown more sideways after the last two weeks."

Bombur laughed with her and proceeded to hug the Elf. The crowd opened up a little for them to continue. Dain led the way to the dining hall, where Dwarf women prepared foods. The hall was great, lit with many chandeliers. The table was made of entirely of stone, as well were the chairs. On the wall there hung a single tapestry. Arestel looked at it intently, smiling at the picture. It was the Company of Thorin. Their leader was right in the middle; his nephews Fíli and Kíli were on his left and right respectively. How she missed them. Next to Kíli were Balin and Dwalin, Glóin, Nori, Ori and Óin. To Fíli's left were Bofur, Bifur, Bombur and Dori. At the end of the line stood Gandalf the Grey and Bilbo Baggins, their burglar. Next to the hobbit was Arestel, her arm on Bilbo's shoulder. It looked so beautiful. It even brought tears to her eyes.

"The people of Dale gave that as a gift," said Dwalin, standing beside her. "Brings back memories of old. It makes me feel old." Both laughed.

"You're right. It's as if it only happened yesterday," Arestel sighed. "I wish Thorin was here to see how Erebor has become ever since that day. And I miss Fíli and Kíli."

"Come on now. You're here to have fun." Dwalin patted her back. "Let's eat. Bombur will launch himself onto the table if we're late."

They sat at the table. Daín was on the head, with Arestel on his right and Dwalin on the other. Everyone ate, and as Arestel was busy, she finally remembered what she came for.

"Ah! That's right!" she said, earning everyone's attention. "I brought something for you!" She stood up and ran towards her pack, which happened to be lying on the side of the room. All eyes were on her as she settled herself back on the table and opened her bag. She let out the Elven cakes she brought for them and placed it on top of the table. One by one she gave the Dwarves each of the cakes. Everyone looked happy and grateful. When everyone had their shares, three remained on her bag. Arestel looked around. Someone was missing.

"Where's Balin? And Ori and Óin?" she asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet, Valkyrie?" asked Dori. He was busy munching on the cake.

"Heard of what?" Arestel took a bite on her own.

"Those three travelled back to Moria," answered Glóin.

"Eh? Why?"

"He believes he can take back Moria," Dwalin said with obvious worry.

Daín cleared his throat. "Yes. I counseled against it, but Balin insisted. Many came with him, including Ori and Óin."

Glóin scowled. "I told him not to go! He was persistent!"

"You mean to tell me they are still travelling by this time?" Arestel chimed in again.

The King nodded. "They've probably reached the Misty Mountains by now."

Arestel frowned. She really wanted to give Ori those cakes she prepared for him. Perhaps some other time? Yes. She was sure Elrond would let her go.

After dinner, Glóin, Dori and Nori led her to another room. It was spacious with a fireplace inside. They would always spend their time there, telling stories. She sat comfortably on a chair, near the fire. She tucked herself in her beloved fur coat, as it had always been cold in the north. Her build didn't match with Rivendell's warm weather. As the dwarves made a circle near her chair, she again, remembered something.

"So, Glóin," her usual cheerful and teasing voice echoed, "where's Gimli?"

Glóin stiffened for a while, but laughed it off. "He's back home. He doesn't go out much if nothing ever happens."

Arestel chuckled. "Seriously, you should take him to Rivendell some day."

The dwarf shook his head. "He's not very fond of Elves, you know. And still, a lot of our people still dislike the Elves, especially those from Mirkwood." Glóin yawned; the night finally came to him.

"Well, that's true." Arestel yawned too. Standing up, she went towards the door, followed by the dwarves.

"Sleepy already?" Dori mused.

"Nah, just a bit tired. Besides, Elves don't sleep remember? We have our ways to rest ourselves." She left the room and looked around the hallway. She set herself on a ledge and prepared to jump off. "I'll be back tomorrow, 'kay?" She smiled and jumped off. The dwarves panicked and ran towards the ledge. Below, Gareth was standing with his mistress on his back. He had been waiting for her after all. Arestel waved to the dwarves before leaving.

As they watched them fly off, Nori couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Where in the world would she sleep outside?"

* * *

Three days later, Arestel had to return from Rivendell. Two days worth of travel would be enough. Daín and his people watched her off. The King under the Mountain handed her gifts: a bag full of jewels. Although she didn't like it, maybe Gareth would. He was a dragon after all.

"Too bad Balin wasn't here," Bombur whispered to her.

"That's okay. I can visit him in Moria if I had the chance," Arestel replied. She turned to the others and hugged them each, with Dwalin being the last.

"Take care, Valkyrie," Dwalin reprimanded.

Arestel smiled. "You take care, too."

As she was climbing Gareth's back, a loud voice came from the crowd. The dwarves made way for their kinsman, a young-looking dwarf with dark brown beard. He wore a heavy leather tunic. What caught Arestel's attention were the two axes strapped behind his back. As she realized who it was, a wide smile graced her youthful face.

"Gimli!" Arestel beamed.

Said dwarf chuckled and went to greet his father's friend. Despite being younger, it looked like Gimli was the one older between them. Arestel knelt on front of him and took out her pack. She held out an Elven cake she was supposed to give Balin.

"Here you go," she said.

Gimli disliked Elves to the core; Arestel was the only exception. Eating a food coming from the Elves was not on his list. So, he only looked at the food and to Arestel back and forth.

"You don't like it?" Her voice sounded a little hurt.

"I'll take it. Thank you, Valkyrie." Gimli immediately took the cake from her hands without the plan on eating it. Maybe Bombur would like to have another. As the elvish girl stood up in front of him, Gimli sighed and had his eyes follow her. She mounted the golden dragon, and after another series of waves and smiles, she was finally off.

"Goodbye everyone! See you real soon!" It was the last thing Gimli heard from her. But from the dragon, it was the first.

"Thank you for taking care of my mistress," Gareth said nonchalantly. It was directed to Daín, who nodded in understanding and waved back.

When he couldn't see them anymore, Gimli sighed and walked over to Bombur, cake still on hand.

* * *

They arrived in Rivendell on the seventh day. It was sunset to be precise. They made it just in time. Elrond would have been furious if Arestel was late again. As she dismounted Gareth, Glorfindel came to greet her. He wore still the same armor he always had, with the exception of the helm and cape.

"You're late," the Balrog-slayer remarked with a sly smile.

"Barely," she panted.

Arestel patted Gareth's muzzle. The dragon let out a soft purr before flying off to his own place to rest. Arestel had to carry the packs on her own while Glorfindel helped her with it.

"What's new?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing much. Only Balin and the others went back to Moria. Other than that, everything seemed okay." She panted again and to Glorfindel, she looked exhausted. "Anyway, where are my brothers? Are they home?"

The golden-haired Elf shook his head. "They returned to Bree four days ago. They said something occurred which needed to be fixed."

By this time they reached the main entrance to the keep. There was a dark figure standing by the doorway with his arms across his chest. Erestor seemed to be waiting for them and his dark eyes were darted to Arestel. He didn't look amused at all.

"What did I do now?" asked Arestel with exasperatedly. Her trip was very exhausting and she had no time to argue.

Erestor sighed. "It's nothing. Good to have you back, Estel."

He knelt to pick up the rest of the package Arestel was holding. He led them inside the keep. Many elf-maidens bowed and greeted the two elf-lords and Arestel. "Lord Elrond was expecting you to arrive yesterday. He was disappointed and became quite worried when you didn't come." Erestor said nonchalantly. He was taking them towards Elrond's study room. Upon arriving, Erestor knocked on the door and then opened it without other words. Elrond looked up from his book and nodded at his chief counselor. At the sight of Glorfindel, he nodded also as a form of greeting.

Glorfindel and Erestor made way for Arestel as she stepped forward to greet her father.

"I was worried," he said. Before she had the chance to reply, Elrond hugged her gently and sighing on her silver-tinted hair. "I'm glad you're back."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So yeah, uh, I'm back! Thank you for those who patiently waited. I'm very grateful. Here comes the sequel to An Unexpected Adventure. Of course, new set of characters, all those who we are all familiar with. For the people who haven't read the prequel yet, I advise you to read it. Although you may not, since I'm trying to narrate what happened before. You'll be able to catch-up in no time.

I hope you guys will stay with me throughout this story. Again, I'm trying not to make Arestel a Mary Sue. Lots of people keep bragging about characters being always so Mary Sue-ish. Regarding Gareth, well, people can stay calm as the reason behind his presence would surely be revealed in the story.

**_Ósanwe_** is a term which means "interchange of thought". I don't recall it being mentioned in the books but in the LOTR trilogy, it is Galadriel's ability to communicate telepathically. You can say that it is one of the many abilities of the Elves.

Anyway, I'd like to ask for your opinion once you've read at least the first chapter. Any suggestion will be fine, as long as it is not rude in any way.

Thank you. Have a great day ahead.

**Next Chapter Preview:** When Elrond isn't amused of Arestel's performances, he asks Glorfindel and Erestor to discipline his seemingly childish and uncontrollable daughter.


	2. Lesson Number One

**Chapter 02**

_**Lesson Number One**_

* * *

Elrond gestured for Glorfindel, Erestor and Arestel to sit. They were in the garden for a change. The lord of Rivendell had just finished reading his latest book that something crossed his mind to send these three to him. The scenario was nothing out of ordinary: two benches facing each other with a small table at the center, pots of plants were all around (most of them belonged to Arwen) and green grass carpeted the ground. Glorfindel and Arestel sat together on the bench, while Erestor was satisfied by just standing with his arms crossed, silent as ever. When the silence between their group became awkward (Arestel knew it was something about her; she refused to talk first), Glorfindel cleared his throat as a sign of conversation and looked up to Elrond.

"Is there something wrong?"

Of course something was wrong. Elrond had never called the three of them before. It was always Arestel, when she did something that caused mischief to the other Elves. Sometimes it was Glorfindel, when the elf-lord had to report something. And rarely, Erestor. He was Elrond's chief counselor, but no trouble came in between them. Erestor knew something had to be fixed, and it involved the troublesome Arestel.

"Fuirnith told me," Elrond began. His eyes were looking through Arestel's facial expression. She stiffened at the name. So the news reached her father, after all. "Arestel, won't you tell me more?" The Elven lord's voice echoed in amusement. But to Arestel, he sounded scary. She could see Glorfindel glancing at her while Erestor fixed his glance on the ground. She stiffened more. Would she lie? Maybe... No! If she did, her father would punish her more.

And so, snapping back to reality, Arestel faced her father.

"I accidentally set the kitchen on fire," she breathed out, eyes closed. She heard Glorfindel gasp beside her and she could feel Erestor looking down to her. What on Arda had she been up to? Elrond sighed exasperatedly. Glad he was that Arestel told him the truth, but what she did greatly disappointed him. She had always been one for mischief, but _never_ this far. Her troubles were more bearable before. It was her first time to get out of hand. And Elrond did not like any bit of it.

Before Elrond could speak again, Arestel blurted out once more: "It was an accident!"

She bit her lower lip, waiting for a response.

"That was not the way I heard it, Estel," said Elrond as he shifted from his seat. "Fuirnith told me you did it on purpose."

Arestel growled. That was not how it happened. "I didn't do it on purpose!" She insisted. "I was experimenting something in the kitchen when things have gotten out of hand and fire spread on the wood." Everyone around her gasped. Wrong choice of words. Damn.

She glanced at Glorfindel who gave her this look that she could not understand. And so, she continued: "I rushed outside for water but when I came back, the fire has already spread."

Elrond fell silent. "Is that true?"

"Of course!" was her immediate reply.

Elrond was left with no choice. He sighed deeply; he knew this was going to happen.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" he asked again.

"That's…" Arestel began, "… classified information."

Elrond rubbed his forehead. He would get a headache handling this child. He looked at her: she resembled her late mother Celebrían with her silver hair, and a little of Arwen with her dark eyes and stature. Arestel was young, barely 500 years of age. She was born right before her mother sailed to the West. She never had the chance to meet her. Arwen had always been her mother since then, and at times, Lady Galadriel. Just looking at her made Elrond comfortable; he could never get angry to her for such a long time. But things had gotten out of hand; Arestel was beyond mischievous now. She was childish and prideful, an attitude Elrond wanted to change while she was still young. The adventures and errands he sent her for were not effective. Her previous journey with Thorin and his Company made no change to her. He didn't know how to discipline her; Elladan and Elrohir were troublemakers too but they'd matured and Arwen was always the obedient one. He didn't know which side of the family she got this trait from.

He sighed again, earning the attention of the three Elves before him.

"That is why I asked Lord Glorfindel and Erestor here," he said. Hearing his name, Erestor was brought back to reality and focused on what the elf lord had to say. "I will have to ask you, Glorfindel and Erestor, to teach Arestel and hopefully, discipline her." Elrond said this with a straight face. Glorfindel's eyes widened at the new task at hand while Erestor obviously wanted to disagree. Arestel even wondered how her father could say that in front of her.

"Are you serious, Ada?" she nervously asked.

"Yes, Estel, I believe I am. Starting now, you will be in the care of Erestor and Glorfindel. They will be in charge of you, and if you do more mischief, they will be the ones to punish you. Think of this as your punishment from me for causing a greater problem than usual, Estel. Lord Glorfindel will provide you your needs while Master Erestor will have to teach you etiquette. You have three months. Within those three months, you are not permitted to leave Rivendell. No horseback riding; no patrolling of Warg scouts, unless Lord Glorfindel himself asks you to; no sneaking out late at night; no errands to come to Bree. I will inform Gareth about this. I'm sure he will not allow you to leave. Also, during the said time, you will be counted as one of Rivendell's scouts. You will be treated as one, and you will act as one." Elrond finished his long explanation.

It sounded as if he was explaining rules for a certain game. He looked at Arestel; she was about to cry. She bit her lip and darted her gaze on her lap, fists closed and her body shook. In an instant, Elrond's eyes grew softer. Glorfindel and Erestor also noticed her. Erestor placed a hand on her left shoulder while Glorfindel placed his hand on her right hand. She looked up at her friend, her cheeks being dampened by her tears. Glorfindel chuckled and embraced her. The elf-lord let the young Elf bury her face into his robes and cry. She never received a punishment this heavy. As Arestel sobbed, Glorfindel tapped her back, hushing her.

"Don't cry," he chuckled. "You are such a crybaby." He felt Arestel laugh below him. Glorfindel then released her and helped her wipe off the tears. Erestor handed her a handkerchief.

"That's enough, Estel," Erestor smiled at her. He rarely did that.

Elrond sighed again. "You shouldn't cry, Estel. Take this as a lesson. You will learn from it, believe me." He stood up and walked towards her. He knelt, took the handkerchief from her and wiped her tears. "Hush now. If your brothers can see you now, they'd laugh at you." Elrond smiled. "Don't be sad about it. Actually, I'm very happy that you told me the truth, but that doesn't excuse you for being punished. What you've done was wrong." Arestel sniffed and nodded. If she was good at something, it would be the ability to understand the weight of things. She took great responsibility for her actions. As Elrond stood up once more, he patted Glorfindel's shoulder. "I'll her to you for now." The elf-lord nodded. Erestor nodded as well. That was when Erestor sat beside Arestel and patted her back.

"Everything will be fine," he said, smiling.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Arestel decided not to show up for lunch. She didn't feel like eating. Moreover, she didn't want to see Fuirnith. Instead, she stayed in the gardens. After a while, she felt a strong gust of wind above her. Gareth. The dragon placed himself on top of the roof, ruby eyes staring down at his mistress. From what Arestel had guessed, he already knew what was going on. The golden dragon leaned down as his spiky tail coiled on the tower, being careful not to destroy it.

"I thought I smelled trouble," he said in a monotone.

Arestel scoffed. "So you've heard. I guess no adventuring for three months, huh?" She forced to smile. "I bet you're going to miss wandering around with me."

"Lord Elrond's decision is for the best," he replied. "There's no need to sulk on it. Just learn."

She rolled her eyes. "Give me a break, will you? I've heard that a lot of times today." She laid on the grass, arms behind her head while looking up to Gareth. "Besides, now that you've mentioned it, it doesn't sound so bad. 'Del's going to look after me for the time being so I guess there's no problem."

"Don't think I'll go easy on you," came a voice from behind. Arestel sat up to see who it was: Glorfindel, wearing his silver armor and blue cape. "I came to fetch you. It's time you learn." He smirked at her. Arestel stuck out her tongue which made the other elf chuckle. "You are such a child. No wonder you needed to be disciplined." He walked over to her and helped her get on her feet. "You made Lord Elrond _very_ desperate."

"That's just your way of saying that 'Look at me being reliable all of a sudden'", Arestel shot back as he dusted herself off.

Glorfindel laughed. "I was just teasing you."

"And I was just teasing you too."

Silence.

Then both laughed.

"Alright, play time over," Glorfindel declared. "Come, I'll show you around." He gestured for Arestel to follow him. She rushed towards the bench to pick up her fur coat and sword. She hung Orcrist on her right side and she wore the coat. Despite being a sunny day, Arestel didn't leave the coat behind.

"You make it sound as if I don't know my way around here," she whispered. She glanced back to Gareth and waved at him, taking her leave. The dragon seemingly nodded and flew off the tower. Arestel fastened her pace in order to catch up to the elf-lord.

Said Elf-lord chuckled again, and looked at her. "No, Estel. I'll show you the places where you can stay."

"What?"

"I'll be marking the places you're allowed to enter. Make sure to remember them. I don't want you infiltrating a place I didn't mark for you." He glanced at her again, eyes dead serious. "If I told you not to enter a place, you will not enter it. Am I understood?" For once, Glorfindel sounded like one of the Elven generals. She almost forgot that her golden-haired friend was one of the mighty Firstborn. Much older than her father. "Am I understood?" he repeated.

"Yes, Captain," she teased.

He smirked. "Now that you are to be treated as a scout, you might as well call me captain, Estel."

"You wish," she shot back. "I might as well call you 'Del." That was the lame pet name Arestel came up with his name when she was still just a toddler.

"You can call me that whenever we're not on duty, alright?"

Arestel nodded. "Fine by me."

* * *

They arrived at the barracks, the place for Elven scouts, hunters and warriors. Glorfindel was their captain; her brothers Elladan and Elrohir were the second-in-command. Of course, Elrond led them. You could call him the general of them all. As the pair arrived to the barracks, the warriors who had seen them coming bowed lightly, acknowledging Glorfindel, especially Arestel. She had never been there before.

"How come I've never been here before?" she asked herself as she followed Glorfindel.

Soldiers opened the doors for their captain, and Arestel watched as Glorfindel nodded his thanks. The interior was wide yet the design was simple. In fact, there were no decorations of the sort, unlike the main house. The walls were painted white, except for the ceiling which was grey. She followed as the captain made his way towards the dining hall. Said dining hall was wide too, with long tables and benches faced each other. Inside there was a familiar face, a face both didn't expect to see. It was Erestor. He sat casually on the bench near the window, reading a book. He looked up once the pair arrived, and forced himself to drop the book.

"What brings you here?" the captain asked.

"I've come under the request of Lord Elrond to give Estel her schedule," Erestor said nonchalantly and walked towards them. He held out a piece of paper in his hands. He looked ready to read the contents out loud.

"_Wait, schedule? How come no one told me that?"_ she hissed to Glorfindel through _Osanwë_. The elf lord himself was wondering.

Erestor cleared his throat. "By sunrise you will join Lord Glorfindel and his soldiers for breakfast. After said breakfast, training will follow. In some cases, the morning patrol will go. After lunchtime you will have to see me for your lectures, and no, Estel, you cannot skip them." Arestel groaned. "By three in the afternoon you are allowed to do whatever you want, except mischief, Estel for Eru's sake." Erestor glanced at her, and then back to the paper. "By sunset you are required to be back here, or if you would prefer, join Lord Elrond for dinner." The counselor finished and handed the paper to Arestel. "I hope this clears things for you. Lord Glorfindel will be entrusted with almost everything." The counselor turned to pick up his book and went for the door. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Estel." With that he left.

Arestel read the paper. "Is he serious?"

"Apparently."

The girl sighed. "I'm starting to get tired of this."

The elf lord shrugged and gestured for the door. "Come, I'll take you to your room. You are also required to sleep here for three months. But you have your own room so there's no need to worry."

Glorfindel turned left and went into a long hallway. On the right side was the room while on the left was the ledge. Arestel looked outside. Soldiers were busy training. Some prepared weapons and armors. Surely they were busy every day. The stables were behind the barracks where they kept countless horses. Among them was Asfaloth, Glorfindel's steed, but it was kept in a neater area. A few steps away from the stables were the armory and forge. Masons and blacksmiths populated that place. Like the soldiers, they were always busy. And so, Arestel wondered to herself again, how come she had never been here before?

* * *

The next morning, Arestel woke up earlier than she used to back in her home. When she felt the rays of Anor shining warmly upon her face, the girl stood up immediately and rummaged through her clothes. With the help of the stewards back in the main house under Lindir's supervision, her things were brought into her room before nightfall. They brought along her clothes and blankets, even some of her pillows and books. Once Arestel was satisfied on how she looked, which consisted of a dark tunic with a pair of dark leggings under it, she looked around for her sword. She wore her worn out brown boots, a steel gauntlet and a helm which Glorfindel had offered her last night. Two more were missing: her fur coat and Orcrist. During her time with Thorin's Company, the dwarf-prince gave her his fur coat as a sign of thanks. Orcrist came later after Thorin died; the dwarf gave it away for her use. When everything was finally set, she leapt outside.

"Where to, where to?" she hummed to herself while adjusting the helm on her head. It was quite heavy; hell, she had never even worn one until now. As she walked around the hallway, she wondered to herself how warriors could stand heavy helms on their heads. Turning right, she groaned. No one was around the hallway. "P'raps they're already eating breakfast?" She looked eastward; the sun was high already. Arestel ran and took the stairs leading to Eru-knows-where. The marbled hallway confused her, and with its neutral paint on the walls, it made her more confused. "Who designed this blasted place anywhere?" Again she ran, finally bumping into someone.

The impact sent Arestel and the other elf to different directions. The armored elf managed to keep his stance while she tried to balance herself out. Looking up, the girl exclaimed happily, "'Del!"

Glorfindel didn't know why she was too happy to see him. The captain nodded and said, "I was just about to get you. You're late for breakfast. I have the soldiers busy and keep onto themselves." He started to walk away. "I was planning to introduce you, but seeing as you're late, it'll have to wait until you're done eating yourself."

He opened a door; Arestel knew it was familiar. It was the dining hall. Upon their arrival, she saw few soldiers cleaning up the mess of their comrades. They nodded to their captain as Arestel settled herself on a table. She waited for breakfast to be served. A kindly-looking elf-lady served it for her. As the said lady left, the golden-haired captain sat in front of her, watching the younger one eat.

"That is Miriel," he said. "She keeps everything in order. I owe her." The captain smiled to himself. He looked at Arestel; she was picking her food and ate the edible-looking ones. "Hurry up," the captain snapped gently. "A warrior doesn't delay things."

Arestel looked up to him. "Warrior?" She echoed and ate a spoonful. "I'm not a warrior." Glorfindel's eyebrow rose. "I'm merely a trainee. I'll be lucky if I get myself into the army permanently." She ate another spoonful and drank tea from the small cup Miriel offered her. The captain thought she was right. Arestel had no intentions of joining the army, being a Ranger was a problem enough. But she liked working as one. Riding horses, patrolling areas, killing Orcs: that was her routine as a ranger.

Arestel cleaned up after she ate. She let Glorfindel lead her outside, watched him as the captain had his soldiers lined up. It was a bright, sunny morning. The trees swayed with the wind and starlings could be heard chirping. Arestel stood in front, a few steps behind Glorfindel. He was about to introduce her, and she spent her time in front thinking what to say. She was quite sociable, but not as sociable as her brothers or her father.

"Everyone," Glorfindel began, speaking Westron with his noble voice, "we have a new member starting from now." He gestured to Arestel to step forward and nodded to her.

She did step forward, eyes focused on the tree behind a warrior, she wanted to avoid eye contact as possible. These elves were unfamiliar to her after all.

"_Suil,"_ she said, bowing. _"I eneth nîn Arestel Elerondiel."_

The warriors bowed as she did, silently. Glorfindel disciplined them well. Perhaps this was the kind of discipline her father wanted her to have? Scary. The captain dismissed his soldiers while she was lost in her own train of thoughts. Snapping the girl out, Glorfindel said to her with a voice full of authority.

"I'll be giving you your first orders, Estel." He drew a deep breath out. "I'll station you for training. I cannot supervise every action you make, so that is why I'll have Baralin to be looking out for you. I'll come to check on you every once in a while." He turned and laid a trusting pat on the soldier's stiff shoulder. "Watch over her." Baralin nodded and watched as the captain attended to more important matters.

"Lady Arestel," said Baralin, turning to her. "Let us begin."

He led her to the corner of the training grounds where only few soldiers stayed. She followed and waited for the professional-looking soldier to command her. He looked old for Elvish standards. Like other Elves in Rivendell, Baralin had dark hair which was plaited on its side and he had piercing grey eyes which sent shivers down her spine nearly every time he looked at her. But despite his appearance and hoarse voice, he sounded calm to her, calm enough to make her feel comfortable.

"Let's start with the warm-ups…" Baralin's voice faded as Arestel was sucked into her own world again, instinctively doing what the older elf ordered her. She was never one for training. They were times when she would run off without permission. If she ever got into trouble, Gareth was there to keep her out of it. Her brothers were also there. If this training intended to make her a stronger elf other than a disciplined one, they were doing it wrong. Nonetheless Arestel went with the flow. The sooner she got things done, the sooner she could leave.

* * *

**Meanings:**

_Suil_. _I eneth nîn Arestel Elerondiel. – _Greetings. My name is Arestel, daughter of Elrond.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and I hope you will stay with me throughout the whole story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have an opinion or suggestion, please feel free to tell me. This chapter showcases how immature Arestel really is and how she copes with it. The next chapter will concern the War of the Ring so stay tuned and find out how Arestel will face the Ringwraiths.

Have a good day!


	3. When the War Begins

**Chapter 3**

_**When the War Begins**_

* * *

_T.A. 3018, 20th of October, Ford of Bruinen_

It was afternoon, and more importantly, it was lunchtime. Arestel, wearing her usual ranger outfit along with her fur coat, sat with no interest of what was happening. She settled herself on top of a boulder that overlooked the river below, legs crossed with her palm resting on the boulder for support. She sighed; it was her eleventh day on the Ford, waiting for news of Glorfindel's return. She could still remember that day when the golden-haired captain was ordered to leave by none other than Lord Elrond.

"_I can see them coming," her father said to his captain. "They've reached Weathertop and are moving on. Lord Glorfindel, please find them." Elrond didn't need to tell the captain; he knew all along. With a bow and a hand across his chest, the Golden Lord set off on his white steed and some of his soldiers._

_As the Lord of Rivendell watched them leave, he turned to his daughter, who had become unexpectedly mature throughout the course of years, and said to her, "Arestel, with Gareth I give you this order: Wait in the Ford until the Lord Glorfindel arrives bearing a Halfling with him."_

_Arestel's brow rose. "A Halfling, you say?" The term reminded her of dear Bilbo, who had become old while she looked young still._

_Her father nodded. "Yes. The Halfling will be Frodo, Bilbo's nephew." He saw her face glistened at the stated fact. "You will escort him here, am I clear?" The girl nodded excitedly and ran off to tell her dragon friend about it. Perhaps she became a _little_ matured?_

She scoffed at the memory. She was hungry, and her supposed partner flew off, saying that he would scout the area. Arestel shifted uncomfortably on her seat. How long had it been? Five hours of waiting? Every day since Glorfindel had left Rivendell, she did this. After breakfast she would come, and then go back home for dinner. As for lunch, she depended on Gareth to do it. The dragon would hunt for them. The girl was still dependent, Gareth thought to himself if she improved at all.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a familiar and strong gust of wind behind her. Her white hair flew with the wind, prompting her to tuck it back behind her ear. She looked up and watched as the dragon laid himself near the boulder his young mistress was sitting on. He looked... normal, as if nothing happened.

"So… how did it go?" She was referring to his scout.

"I thought I heard voices beyond the forest," came his deep, cold voice. "Also hooves of horses and screeches which made my ears hurt." The dragon shook his spiky golden head, remembering the painful and shrill cry he heard from below. "They are coming," he announced.

Arestel nodded and got up to herself. Her hand grasped her sword, her beloved Orcrist. If only Thorin and his nephews could see her now. She felt a pang of pain and nostalgia. It had been almost 80 years. And come to think of it, she'd never visited Bilbo in the Shire, not even once. Now she felt guilty.

She shook her head. Time to work.

* * *

Arestel and Gareth waited for a couple of hours. After the second hour, the girl gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Am I being punished again?" She pouted which Gareth found amusing. A child she still was who acted mature in front of her superiors. After her _last_ punishment, Arestel made sure she'd behave well. "Nothing ever happens!" She flailed her arms and turned to climb on the boulder again. She was stopped abruptly by Gareth's sudden movement and the sound of horses behind her.

Arestel turned to the river. A few moments later a familiar white horse emerged from the shadows of the forest. The girl stepped forward, narrowing her dark eyes on the rider. She had never seen him before, and it was certainly not Glorfindel.

"_Halfling?"_ she thought, unconsciously using Ósanwe to Gareth. The dragon nodded and waited for his mistress' plan of action. Yet she waited for something else to turn up.

Then there it was. Behind Asfaloth were several hooded Riders. From what Arestel could see, there were probably four or five of them. They screeched at the sight of an Elf, and Arestel cringed in pain. She dropped on the ground clasping her ears, hoping that the dreadful sound would go away. The dragon behind her undoubtedly cringed; Gareth bowed his head, fangs gritted and fire slowly emerged from his mouth. Arestel, still clutching her aching head, opened an eye to look at Asfaloth and his rider. They had just crossed the river, and the Black Riders mustered their dark horses forward.

"_Not today",_ she told herself. With her right hand pointing towards the Riders, she shouted an order: "Don't get them close, Gareth!"

The dragon roared, louder than the Riders did with their screech. They stopped halfway through the river and watched as the fire drake in front of them unleashed the fire which had gathered in his mouth. The flames were sent into a long flamethrower. Upon contact, the Riders screeched more and more, giving Arestel, Gareth and the Halfling a headache. Yet the Riders were still on the river and they persisted on going forward. Before Arestel could give another order, waves came from the eastern side of the river. Luckily it stopped their blasted screeching and sent the Riders away. The waves definitely came from her father, who kept a close watch on the valley's area.

Arestel sighed, the pain in her head had somewhat dissolved. She paid no heed to Gareth; she knew he was fine. She was more concerned of Asfaloth's rider. Said rider fell on the ground. The poor thing gasped for air. Arestel tended to him and wiped his forehead. Her eyes darted on the hand clasped on the Halfling's chest, and she gently took his hand off of it.

"He's hurt!" she blurted out. _No shit, Sherlock._ Arestel gestured for Gareth to come over as she carried the poor Hobbit and placed him on top of the dragon's back. Once Frodo was secured, she turned to Asfaloth and ordered the horse to return to his master. Glorfindel may need help. But Frodo would come first. Gareth flew towards the direction of Rivendell without his mistress' orders. Arestel held on tightly to Frodo.

"You'll be fine," she said in her most reassuring voice as possible. "You are safe with us." Somehow she felt those words didn't reassure him at all. In fact, it didn't.

Gareth landed on Rivendell's courtyard with outmost care. Elves came running to greet them, among them was Lindir and Erestor. All Elves helped in taking Frodo down. However, Erestor demanded more space.

"Make way!" he said sounding furious. "Give us space and let us through!"

The Elves did what they were told. When they were ready to take Frodo to Elrond, said lord arrived with his other daughter. Arwen was her name, older sister to Arestel, and served as the latter's mother, sister and friend throughout the years. Arestel adored her sister and respected her most of all. Arwen had just came back from her visit in Lórien, as Elrond predicted that things would go wrong. And it did.

Elrond ran a hand across Frodo's forehead. He nodded to his servants and they all immediately left the courtyard. Arwen, on the other hand, remained. She approached her younger sister, whose features were similar to hers, yet younger. She looked tired and not even that, she looked scared of something. Arwen tried to reassure her by placing a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Is everything alright, Estel?" Arwen loved calling her that. Not only was it Arestel's nickname, but also her lover's name during his stay in Rivendell. But the man wasn't the matter right now.

Arestel breathed heavily and returned her sister's smile.

"I'm good," she panted. "Just tired, I guess."

She then turned to Gareth. Of course the dragon wouldn't mind receiving orders from her. And so she said, "Gareth, bring back Glorfindel and the rest of the Halfling's company as soon as possible. Have them ride on your back if necessary. If you go, then things would go smoother and they would be safer."

Gareth, though silent as he may be, admired his mistress' choice of words. Perhaps she _did_ become mature? He wasn't sure. Even Lord Elrond wasn't sure. But he nodded; he could never say no to his young mistress. The pain in his head had left anyway. Without words he opened up his spiky bat-like wings and flew. He would definitely have the Halflings ride his back.

* * *

"I wish Mister Frodo is doing fine," sighed Sam.

Glorfindel, the ranger Aragorn, and the Halflings Pippin, Merry and Sam were almost at the edge of the forest. It had been a few days ever since Frodo Baggins left their company with Asfaloth, Glorfindel's steed. Ever since then, the Black Riders who were in pursuit of their group went after Frodo, and their only prayer was that they reached the Ford before it was too late. Glorfindel trusted Asfaloth; Aragorn trusted Glorfindel; the Halflings trusted Aragorn.

"He will be, Sam," assured Aragorn, not turning to look at the hobbit.

"Are we there yet?" came Pippin's tried voice.

"Just a few more days, Halfling," smiled Glorfindel. "If I remember right, someone is waiting for us in the Ford."

"Really?" Pippin beamed.

Glorfindel nodded.

Aragorn then stopped abruptly. Everyone behind him stopped warily. Glorfindel stepped forward and looked around. His ears reached beyond forest and into the river. He narrowed his eyes.

"We've got company," he announced.

The Halflings warily compressed into each other as they waited for the said company. First, came a strong gust of wind from the north and then a roar. The hobbits stiffened. Their sight caught a glimpse of golden scales, along with it was a spiky golden head and ruby eyes of a dragon.

They screamed.

"Dragon!" Merry exclaimed as he ran deep within the forest once more.

His other two companions stumbled over each other and ran. Aragorn chuckled and ran after them. The ranger caught Sam and Pippin while Glorfindel had Merry.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Aragorn said as he tried to calm the hobbit down. "He's a friend!"

"A friend?!" Merry exclaimed again. "Do even hear yourself?! Dragons are never friends to us!"

Sam and Pippin nodded in agreement. Merry and Glorfindel walked back over to the other three.

"Don't worry," assured Aragorn. "Remember the dragon Bilbo used to talk about? This is him."

Gareth remained silent as he landed on the ground, careful not to uproot trees. He watched as the hobbits looked up to him in amazement and fear.

"I've come under the order of my mistress," Gareth announced to Glorfindel and Aragorn. "The Halfling just arrived in Rivendell and is now under the care of Master Elrond. I am sent to take you there safely."

"Arestel ordered you?" asked Glorfindel with a smile. The dragon nodded. "That's good news. Everyone, let's go."

Aragorn pulled Merry and Pippin towards the dragon. Gareth lowered his back so that the Halflings could reach him. Aragorn used a large boulder as a substitute ladder for them. In an instant and without hesitation, Merry and Pippin were on top of his back.

"This is the most glorious day of my life!" Merry laughed as he patted Gareth's neck.

"I can't wait to tell the others in the Shire about this," Pippin nodded and turned to Sam. "What are you waiting for, Sam? This is amazing!"

"N-No, it looks dangerous," Sam protested.

"Gareth will make sure you won't fall," Aragorn said as he patted Sam's shoulder.

Sam nodded and let Aragorn help him to get on the dragon's back. When he was finally settled on top, Aragorn came next and last was Glorfindel.

"This may be a little bumpy at first," warned Gareth to the Halflings.

He opened up his wings and slowly took off. Their flight was slow and steady while the Hobbits take their time in the open air.

Gareth and his company arrived in Rivendell later that afternoon. Many elves came to greet the newcomers and to serve them. Soldiers immediately circled around as their captain came on their sight. A wide space was given so that the dragon could land comfortably. One by one, Glorfindel and Aragorn assisted the hobbits in climbing down Gareth's back. Elrond, Lindir and Erestor came to greet them. Behind their superiors were Arwen and Arestel, dressed in matching blue dresses. Arwen smiled as she approached Aragorn.

"You're safe," Arwen sighed and touched Aragorn's cheek. "I am so glad."

Arestel forced her way into the circle and went in to greet the hobbits. She heard from Erestor that these were friends of Bilbo.

"Hi boys," she greeted with a smile. "How's your ride?"

Arestel patted Gareth's muzzle as she asked the hobbits.

"It's ecstatic!" replied Pippin.

"Amazing!" came Merry's voice.

"Breathtaking!" Sam piped in.

"I'm glad you liked it," she laughed. "Go ahead inside; you must be hungry and tired. Frodo is resting in his room."

Arestel watched as the Hobbits were lead by Erestor and Lindir inside. Arwen and Aragorn followed them, with Elrond and Glorfindel following closely behind. Arestel sighed and caressed Gareth's muzzle. She heard the dragon purr.

"You're not hungry, are you?" she teased.

"No," Gareth's cold voice came. Arestel laughed.

"Sure you are. Come, I'll get you something to eat as a reward," she said and started to walk off.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for reading! Feel free to tell me your opinions about the story. Next chapter: Our Fellowship arrives. Stay tuned!


	4. The Council of Elrond

**Chapter 4**

_**The Council of Elrond**_

* * *

_23 October, T.A. 3018, Rivendell_

Inside Elrond's study room, there was Gandalf, Glorfindel, Erestor and Elrond himself. Elrond was seated in his seemingly favorite wooden desk; his arms on top as he leaned in. Erestor and Gandalf sat by the bookshelves, while Glorfindel let himself stand, with his arms across his golden-plated chest. It had come to Elrond's concern that they should hold the Council to discuss the arrival of the One Ring, and its fate in their hands. The Master of Rivendell had already seen many coming: Dwarves, Men and fellow Elves. His other concern, though, was something personal.

"I can't have Arestel in Rivendell while the Council is going on," Elrond announced.

"Why not?" Glorfindel suddenly asked. He took a step forward, incredibly interested about the matter.

"I don't want her to take part in it," continued Elrond.

"Are you suggesting that someone should take Estel away in Imladris while the Council takes place?" Erestor asked.

Elrond nodded.

"You should just then ask her not to come, my lord," Glorfindel suggested.

"She will insist."

"Maybe ask her nicely?" Erestor reluctantly asked.

"She will eavesdrop."

The captain and the councilor sighed in defeat. Elrond did have a point.

"Any suggestions, Mithrandir?" Elrond turned to the Grey Wizard.

"Hm," Gandalf hummed quietly. "Perhaps someone should give her an errand outside of Imladris. Arestel loves doing errands if it involves getting outside the valley."

"That might work," Elrond muttered under his breath. "But what errand could that be?"

There was a brief silence until someone spoke up.

"Why don't we have her send a letter?" Erestor's voice came again.

"Yes, of course," Elrond said and stood up. "We'll have her send a letter to someone."

"I'm thinking of sending a letter to Barliman Butterbur," said Gandalf, shifting on his seat. "The letter could be a letter of appreciation. It takes a few days to arrive in Bree."

"You are the best, Mithrandir. Thank you," Elrond gave his friend a smile.

* * *

Out in the garden, Arestel laid on the ground sleepily. It was afternoon and it was time for her afternoon nap. Despite the warm weather, she wore her ranger outfit which looked very heavy. Her black horse Arthfael was tied into a nearby tree while Gareth kept her company by simply laying there with her. His spiky ears perked up and his ruby eyes were darted on the main house.

"What is it?" yawned Arestel as she sat up. "Food?"

"What?" Gareth scoffed. "You just had your lunch."

"Who knows? Maybe someone is thoughtful enough to deliver us food," she teased.

Footsteps came and it was revealed to be Gandalf. The old wizard smiled at her as he arrived, clutching his staff closely to him. Arestel stood up and dusted herself off. She smiled up to him as he came closer.

"Gandalf," she called out. "Is it food?"

"Oh, no, Estel," the wizard laughed. "Can you do me a little favor, _celeb-vuil_?"

"Sure, anything for you," Arestel replied.

Gandalf chuckled and took out a letter from his right sleeve. "Can you deliver this letter to my dear friend Barliman Butterbur?" Gandalf asked. He held out a white envelope with a red seal. Arestel took it and examined the letter. "He's in Bree. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course!" Arestel smiled. "Should I leave now?"

She started to walk towards Gareth. Taking that as his cue, the dragon stretched and opened up his wings. Arestel jumped onto his back and pocketed the letter.

"Be careful, _celeb-vuil_," Gandalf smiled and waved her goodbye.

Gareth instantly flew off and was out of sight.

* * *

_24 October T.A. 3018, Bree_

Gareth landed silently on the forest near Bree. They wouldn't want to let strangers know that they were visiting. It took Arestel a few minutes to reach the gates of the small village. Knocking thrice, she was received by the kindly old gatekeeper, greeting her with a sincere smile. The gatekeeper knew who she was, "one of them Rangers", he called her and identified her as Valkyrie. Arestel smiled and continued her way to the Prancing Pony Inn. As usual, the inn was crowded with people, mostly men but some were rangers that she didn't know. She pulled her cloak closer to her face as she silently made her way towards the counter

"Good morning," Arestel greeted. "Can I speak to Mister Butterbur?"

A lad turned to her surprised and ran off to fetch his master. Arestel waited patiently, scanning the room with her dark eyes and a hint of amusement. It had been a while ever since she hung out in Bree with her brothers. The Prancing Pony was still the noisy and crowded place.

"There he is," said the lad after returning.

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting, young 'un," Butterbur came in while wiping his hands on his apron. He bowed a little and examined her appearance. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Mister Butterbur, I came to deliver Gandalf's letter to you," Arestel whispered and handed him the envelope.

"It's you!" Barliman Butterbur exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. Arestel pleaded to hush the man. "Valkyrie!"

She felt like slapping her forehead. Everyone turned to her with a snicker.

"Valkyrie, he says," one man whispered.

"Strider and Valkyrie are the famousest rangers here," whispered another man.

"I wonder how much Valkyrie's fur coat costs," came another whisper.

"Hey! I could use that money!" The first man exclaimed and ran towards her. As Arestel readied herself for an impact, another voice came.

"What about me?! I'm broke!" The second man shouted and punched the first man.

"Get your face off of me!" Both men shouted.

There was an instant fighting inside the inn. Barliman sighed in defeat as he watched the men fight against each other. The tables were turned and the beer was scattered on the floor. One man took out a knife and aimed for the nearest man to him. The chairs were thrown against the wall and many men slipped on the beer. The glasses broke and the bread was on the floor.

"The way things are going, I might as well go home," Arestel sighed deeply. She turned to the innkeeper and said, "I'll be off now, Mister Butterbur. I didn't ask permission from my father. If he finds out I'm gone, he'll surely flip."

"Have a safe journey," laughed Butterbur and waved his hand.

Arestel snuck out of the inn and was almost hit by two fighting men. She opened a window and used it for her escape. she ran back towards the forest where she left Gareth. The dragon said nothing but gestured for her to ride. She climbed up to him and was already on her way home.

* * *

In the early morning of October 25th in Rivendell, many arrived for the Council of Elrond. Among them was the man Boromir son of Denethor, steward of Gondor. For the Dwarves, there came Glóin and his son Gimli. Bombur had gotten so fat over the years that it would take six dwarves to carry him, that's why he was left. For the Elves, arrived the Woodland elves, led by the Elvenprince Legolas who also served as his father's messenger.

Everyone was greeted was by the Elves of Rivendell. Gandalf, Aragorn, Elrond and Arwen were busy tending to their guests. Glorfindel was engrossed in keeping an eye and scouting the area.

"Legolas," called out Aragorn. The elf looked up to him and smiled.

"Aragorn," replied Legolas. "It's good to be here again."

"I hope you've had a safe travel," Aragorn said as he and the elf started to walk inside the house.

"Indeed. I'm looking forward to my time here," Legolas laughed and went silent for a while. "Is Lady Arestel here?"

Aragorn stopped and shook his head, "Not at the moment. I heard she was given an errand. She'll be back sooner or later."

Legolas nodded and smiled, "I'd like to see how Elladan and Elrohir are doing."

"This way," Aragorn began to lead him elsewhere. "Those two have been keeping an eye in the kitchen."

They both laughed.

* * *

_27 October T.A. 3018_

Arestel's eyebrow rose when many people were gathered in the courtyard. It was unusual for Rivendell to have such many visitors. Many were scattered in the courtyard and most of them stared at her in disbelief as she arrived. Scanning the area, the visitors didn't seem to know her. And so, after Gareth landed in the said courtyard, she scanned her eyes around.

_What occasion do we have in October?_ she asked Gareth through Ósanwe.

_Beats me,_ came his short reply.

Her dark eyes caught a glimpse of Glorfindel's golden hair and immediately approached him. He wore his usual silver and golden armor; his dark red cape flew with the wind and his heavy footsteps rang.

"Hey, 'Del," she greeted. The captain turned and smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Estel," he replied. Glorfindel patted her head lightly.

"What did I miss?" Arestel asked as she looked around.

"Something…" Glorfindel hesitated. "Why don't you ask Lord Elrond?"

"There's no need," Arestel mumbled as she approached an elf and asked him. Glorfindel inwardly winced as he watched her puzzled reaction and heard her exclaimed, "What?!"

Arestel wasted no more time. She ran towards her father's study room, her temper rising so suddenly. Arriving there, she flung the door open wildly. Everyone turned to her. Elrond, Gandalf, Erestor, Aragorn and Legolas looked at her in shock. As usual, the councilor and wizard sat side by side. Aragorn and Legolas were on the other side, seated beside each other as well. They stood up immediately to greet her, especially the elf who never greeted her ever since he arrived. Arestel narrowed her eyes and approached her father's desk.

"You set me up," she whispered bitterly. Arestel stomped angrily towards her father's desk. Her dark eyes were menacing in front of her father. "Why?"

"I have no choice," Elrond simply replied. He refused to look at her in the eyes.

"Oh, don't you?" she whispered through gritted teeth, trying to keep her calm. "You didn't have to trick me."

With her voice, Gandalf felt bad. He was the one who suggested it, after all. Erestor remained silent while Aragorn and Legolas only watched.

"But why? Because you think I'd mess everything up?! That I'll embarrass you in front of your elf buddies? Well, that may be the case but you didn't have to send me away. You could have simply asked me not to take part in it," Arestel whispered again; tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Elrond remained silent. For his part, he was surprised not to hear her shouting in distress and throwing tantrums around the room. He looked at her in the eyes, observing her actions. The older elf cringed when the first tear fell from her eyes.

"Have it your way then," Arestel cried and went to leave the room. Legolas grabbed her wrist to stop her. Her dark eyes glared at him and she shouted at last, "Get lost, Legolas!"

The Elvenprince felt rejected and slowly released her wrist. He watched as the angry lady stormed out of the room in tears. Legolas breathed heavily and brought his eyes on the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry about that, Legolas," Elrond finally said. "She is just frustrated."

Legolas shook his head. "Everything is alright, Lord Elrond," he replied. "My only worry is Lady Arestel."

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were chattering in the hallway when Arestel passed them. Her head was hung low and she covered her face. From what the brothers could see, their sister was crying. Arestel ran out to the courtyard and mentally noted to herself not to make eye contact to anyone. She passed many other elves who were engrossed in their businesses; dwarves who didn't seem to know her. Arestel found her subject: a lonely fountain which sat in the middle of an old garden. From what others told her, it was their mother's, Celebrían's, favorite garden. The garden had stone benches lined with mosses which indicate its old age. The ground was full of dried red leaves; it was autumn in Middle-earth.

Arestel wiped her tears away as she took the stairs to the garden. Most of the time, the garden was empty, and only Elrond would come by every once in a while to visit. Arestel would usually sleep there when the people from the main house were noisy.

She removed the sword from her waist and laid it on the bench beside her. She covered her face still, trying her best to keep her calm and understand the situation. Deep inside, Arestel was seething in anger on how Elrond used Gandalf to get _rid_ of her. She was even excited on visiting Bree. Tears fell again and she gritted her teeth. Her hands were balled into a fist and threatened to punch anyone nearby. If her brothers could see her now, they would probably make fun of her weak state.

Arestel sighed deeply and opened her eyes.

"It's no big deal," she whispered to herself. "The Council was probably boring to begin with. I wouldn't have been entertained by the problems of the elderly. They probably talked about something which was not of interest of me." She paused. "Maybe I should see how the Halflings are doing."

With that, Arestel took her Orcrist, strapped it on her waist and turned around to go back into the main house. Having been so preoccupied, she never noticed the presence of Legolas. The Woodland Prince stood by the stairs, wearing his usual brown and green suit, and seemed to be observing her. Arestel felt mocked all of a sudden and her temper rose. Legolas noticed that her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her and he instantly felt the feeling of rejection again.

"If you're looking for entertainment, please look for my brothers," Arestel began as she descended to the stairs, completely refusing eye contact with him.

"You are upset," Legolas remarked.

Arestel sighed exasperatedly and turned back to face him. Her dark eyes met his blue ones in a glare.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," she replied sarcastically. "Next time, please tell me something I don't know."

Arestel began to walk off again; her pace was faster than a normal one. Legolas casually followed after her, ignoring her sarcastic remark. She decided to ignore him as well and hopefully, he would get tired of it and leave. Legolas followed her as she walked back into the crowd. Pairs of eyes followed them and Arestel felt conscious. When they finally entered the main house, Arestel faced Legolas once more.

"Listen, I'm sorry for sounding so rude but can I do something for you?" Arestel asked him. In Legolas' relief, she didn't sound angry anymore. Her quiet time in the garden and with him must have calmed her down. Judging from her question, he was ticking her off.

"Oh, I, uh…" Legolas began, hoping to find the right words for her. "I hope everything is faring well in Bree. Gandalf and Aragorn told me your business there."

What he said hit him. He shouldn't have mentioned what happened before, her conflict with Elrond. Legolas wanted to take back his words. He watched as her expression suddenly turned into a sour one.

"Yes, they're fine," Arestel shot back simply. She felt the disappointment for being left behind in the Council. "How is the Elvenking?"

"He's good. We've been having these troubles about the spiders lately," Legolas narrated with a smile. "He wanted me to send his dearest regards to you."

"How thoughtful," her voice beamed with delight. "I couldn't visit Mirkwood since everyone's sending me out every once in a while for errands."

Their pair started to walk again, slowly but surely, in the well-lit hallway in the west wing. Few elves came to and fro, bowed to them as they did so.

"Before I forget," Legolas' voice came again, "Lord Elrond mentioned something to me. I think it has something to do with the letter my King sent him. It concerns us both, and it kind of worries me." Legolas chuckled to himself as he watched Arestel's inquiring gaze turn to him.

"What letter?"

"It is a very confidential letter, my King told me," Legolas answered her; his hands were behind his back as they walked. "I have nothing to do with it, nor do I have the slightest idea of what it is about. Like I said, it concerns us both, one way or another."

Legolas studied her reaction. She was quiet which was so unlikely. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The two of us, huh?" Arestel echoed; Legolas nodded. "We didn't do any mischief, did we?" She turned to him with a raised brow.

Legolas shook his head and chuckled lightly. "No, I don't think we did."

Arestel patted his shoulder. "Then there's nothing to worry about," she chirped and continued to walk.

"Where are we going?" the Prince asked. The hallway was still unfamiliar with him.

"To the hobbits' room," she began to drag him behind her. "Faster, would you?"

Arestel and Legolas arrived in the said room, only to find Merry and Pippin throwing pillow at each other while poor Sam begged them to stop. At the sight of her, Merry and Pippin rushed towards her and proceeded to let her sit on their bed. They began telling stories and asking questions, including if Pippin could ride Gareth when he had the chance. To this Arestel promised, if the three of them would stay behaved. Throughout the whole conversation, Legolas remained standing on the doorway, smiling and listening.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Can you guess to whom Arestel is romantically involved? :)

**Please review!**


	5. The Revelation

**Chapter 05 **

_**The Revelation**_

* * *

_23 December T.A. 3018_

Two months after the Council took place, many visitors remained. Among them were Boromir of Gondor, Gimli Glóin's son, Gandalf the Grey Legolas and Aragorn. The rest already left and hoped that everything would go well. During the Council, they decided that they would take the One Ring into the depths of Mount Doom. By then, the Ring of Power would be destroyed forever. Those who would take the One Ring were to be called the Fellowship of the Ring. Said fellowship would travel in secrecy, not wage war on the Dark Lord's allies. The members of the Fellowship were none other than Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits, Merry, Pippin, Sam and of course, the Ring bearer himself, Frodo Baggins. Glorfindel was asked to join them but the captain couldn't leave Rivendell behind. The brothers Elladan and Elrohir also declined, having been entrusted by their father of the Elvenkeep.

Two months passed; it was full with laughter and relaxation for after it, hardship would come. Elrond made sure everything was ready for them: clothes, food and water. On Arestel's part, despite wanting to be a part of the Fellowship, she was convinced by her brothers to stay behind. Travelling with them would definitely be hard, as well as she would only be the female member.

"It'll be awkward," said Elladan one day when the three of them lounged in their mother's garden. "You won't be comfortable with nine males around you."

"That's right," added Elrohir, yawning. "None of them would look after you, save Gandalf and Aragorn for sure. They couldn't bear you with them."

"Are you saying that I would be a burden?" Arestel pointed out with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Not really, Estel," Elrohir chuckled and ruffled her silver hair. "I am only saying that the road is dangerous. It is not one of those times when we go Orc hunting in the fields."

"Besides," Elladan continued, "you're going to run out of food when there are many of you."

Well, he did have a point. They couldn't have Arestel starving in the wilds while travelling with the Fellowship. With that, Arestel was convinced for a second. Many bothered Elrond not to have her join the Fellowship, including Glorfindel, Erestor and Lindir. It was very distressing on her part, especially when she really wanted to spend time with Merry and Pippin. Those two reminded on how she used to be when she was ten years younger, but some people doubt that she'd changed.

* * *

When December arrived, the Fellowship started packing all their things. And by the 23rd of December, two days before their departure, they stayed indoors and relaxed.

"Our due date is getting near," murmured Frodo. He had gone better during the time of the Council and was better ever since. He spent most of his time with his friends, and most especially, with Bilbo.

"Don't worry, Mister Frodo," assured Sam. "We've got Strider with us."

"Is Valkyrie coming with us?" asked Pippin as yawned.

Aragorn answered for him, "I don't think so, Pippin. Estel has responsibilities here too."

The hobbits lay on the floor and near the hearth. The fire provided the whole room its warmth. As they sat in silence, Erestor, in his usual blue robe, came inside the room. The hobbits looked up to him, including Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli and Boromir were on two separate rooms.

"Legolas," called out Erestor with a nonchalant voice. "Lord Elrond wanted to see you in his study room."

Legolas instantly stood up yet deep inside, he was reluctant. Aragorn's eyes followed Legolas' trail as he left; both wondered what it was about. Erestor led the Woodland Prince to the study room as silent as ever, making the latter more nervous. It was unlikely for Elrond to call Legolas all by himself and he couldn't remember anything that was important to discuss about. At last they stopped by the doorway, and Erestor humbly knocked and opened the door for him. Legolas took a deep breath and entered.

Inside the room was Elrond, seated on his desk as usual. On a chair in front of him was Arestel, dressed in her pale green dress with her hair adorned with a single pink lily. She looked at him as he entered the room. Taking his leave, Erestor shut the door quietly and went down the hallway. Legolas remained standing a few steps away from Arestel's chair and Elrond's desk. The two younger elves threw an inquiring look at each other before turning to Elrond.

Elrond cleared his throat. Arestel flinched in nervousness. She gulped and tried to compose herself.

"I've received a letter from King Thranduil," Elrond announced. He took out the letter which Legolas delivered him two months ago. He placed it on the desk so that the other two could see. "Would you like to read it? Or shall I do it for you?"

Arestel reluctantly reached out for the letter on the table. She examined it first then looked at Legolas for more instructions. The Elf Prince, as confused as she was, gestured for her to read the letter first. Arestel slowly nodded and began to read the letter. Both Legolas and Elrond watched as her confused look turn into a bewildered one. Elrond's eyebrow rose as he watched his youngest daughter read the contents. After reading it, Arestel pounded the desk and stood up.

"This is absurd!" she shouted. Elrond wouldn't have been too surprised with her reaction.

"Please, Arestel. Have you read all the contents?" Elrond calmly replied.

"Yes, and I'm telling you, it's absurd," she insisted. Now, Legolas was definitely confused. He took the letter from the desk and started to read silently.

It was Elrond and Arestel's turn to watch as his expression became different. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and looked up to Elrond for an answer.

"Is this for real?" Legolas blurted out.

Elrond nodded. "Yes. You and Arestel are engaged ever since my daughter's birth. King Thranduil and I agreed into it. The letter states that now is the time to inform you about it."

Legolas remained silent and shocked. He breathed heavily and tried to comprehend everything. Arestel was impulsive though; her temper and confusion mixed up that she couldn't help but shout.

"There is no way we're engaged!" Arestel insisted once more.

"Do you know the meaning of engage?" asked Elrond indifferently.

She took it as an insult and gritted her teeth in frustration. Her fists slowly curled up and seemed to threaten to punch the nearest person to her: Legolas. He shifted his gaze back and forth from Arestel and her father, trying to make up everything that had been revealed that moment. Elrond sighed deeply and caressed his forehead. His daughter was really trying his patience.

"The two of you are surprised, I know, but since you already know each other, perhaps it would be better to let you know about it," Elrond explained again. He looked at Legolas; the King's son was more understanding than his daughter. Legolas was still silent and keeping his opinions to himself in contrast to the female elf who was debating with the idea of engagement.

"I'm out of here. I won't go through with it, and you can't make me!" Arestel announced, turned and shut the door behind her.

Elrond sighed once more and looked at Legolas.

"Are you against this, too?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head lightly. "To be honest, my Lord, I am not angry; I am surprised, _very_ surprised. To think that there's actually an engagement going on for years and we both have no idea about it. I understand Arestel's reaction but if I may say, this was a very wrong timing, my Lord," he finally explained himself.

Elrond nodded thoughtfully. "I see. I am very glad that you're not as ill-tempered as my daughter. And don't worry about her; she is just overreacting. She will get over it once her temper has cooled down. Arestel is just as surprised as you are, maybe more surprised. Forgive her, Legolas."

"Everything's fine," Legolas assured him with a smile. "We'll take this matter slowly, I'm sure."

Elrond smiled and nodded. Legolas bowed a little and left the room. He didn't want to talk to Arestel for now. She would definitely take out all her anger and frustration at him. And Legolas didn't want that do happen. He went back into the room where he left Aragorn and the Halflings.

"What is it all about?" asked Aragorn as Legolas sat beside him. The hobbits were having a conversation and Pippin was their narrator.

"Only a little matter," Legolas said and shook his head. "It's settled… for now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Arestel stormed into the garden where her sister Arwen was watering the plants. The older elf was surprised to see her sister so upset despite wearing such a beautiful dress. Arwen thought Arestel looked lovely in green. Said younger sister sat on the bench with a huff and crossed her arms on her chest. Arwen smiled at the sight of her and placed the watering can down.

"What happened?" asked Arwen as she sat down beside her.

"Did you know anything about the engagement?" Arestel asked as calmly as she could. Arwen was very kind to her; she didn't want to shout at her sister because of what happened.

"E-Engagement?" Arwen echoed. That did it; she didn't know anything about it. "You are engaged to someone?" Judging from her voice, she sounded excited and happy.

"I'm afraid so," Arestel shrugged.

"To whom?" Arwen asked enthusiastically and inched closer to her. She looked very interested about the topic.

"Legolas," Arestel admitted shyly. "I was hoping it was someone else."

"Really?" Arwen beamed. "But don't you like Legolas?"

Arestel suddenly became embarrassed. "What? N-No! That's not what you think!" She insisted.

Like the lady that she was, Arestel couldn't help but become embarrassed and blush when talking about romance. Her sister Arwen seemed to be such an expert about it, having been in love with Aragorn for such a long time. Arestel kept thinking that she had no time for romance, nor did she think for someone that she actually liked. Well, she did kind of like him but it was not very obvious.

Arwen smiled and touched her sister's hand to assure her.

"So, you are engaged to Legolas?" the older sister asked again. Arestel reluctantly nodded. "Is that why you're angry?"

Arestel was little taken aback by that statement. She blinked and realized what was actually going on. She shook her head lightly.

"I believe so," Estel sighed. "I'm just really angry right now that I could punch someone."

"Does that mean you are against of having been affianced? Or is Legolas just not the one you like?" Arwen tried to ask again.

"W-What?" Arestel blurted out. "Of course not! I don't like the idea of being affianced at all. Besides, it happened all of a sudden that my brain is still processing it. I never knew something like this would happen." She fixed her eyes on the ground. It was like a battle of emotions.

"Everything will be alright," Arwen smiled and squeezed her hand onto Arestel's. The younger one looked up to her in search for comfort. "There is a reason for everything that our father does," Arwen continued. "I'm sure he wants you to be taken care of. If you let your anger out first, nothing good will happen. Try to accept it. You and Legolas have always been in good terms, after all. Don't let a small disagreement ruin your friendship. And if I may say so, Legolas has my vote for you."

Arestel blinked as Arwen smiled again and then stood up. She took the watering can with her and left the garden. She wanted Arestel to think about everything and be sure of herself. It was getting dark now. Sunset has fallen upon Imladris and the cold winds blew from the East. Arestel shivered to herself and stood up. She would talk to someone about this, probably Gareth or Glorfindel. If she went to her brothers, she would only get teased by the two.

* * *

It was the afternoon of December 25th when Arestel decided to show herself to Legolas again. She didn't bother to look at him or even talk to him. This engagement thing made her self-conscious about everything and Legolas. There were times when Arwen would literally push her to the Elf prince, just to talk to him. But Arestel was stubborn and would not be daunted. By that time, Glorfindel and Gareth already knew about her problem, with Glorfindel laughing at her first. Gareth didn't seem to mind on his part; his mistress and the Prince were good friends _before_.

The day was like any other days: bright and warm. The Fellowship was going to leave today. Everyone packed their things; most of them ate and rested as much as they still can. Aragorn and Boromir would take up the responsibility of handling their luggage. Gimli would help every once in a while but as the proud dwarf that he was, he only took care of his own stuff. Legolas was acting more differently than his usual self. He was concerned about Arestel, on how she didn't show herself every since the revelation.

Dusk came; the Fellowship was packed. They were lined up by the gates of Rivendell; many elves came to say goodbye to them. Among them were Arwen, Glorfindel, Erestor and Lindir. The brothers Elladan and Elrohir were tasked to clear the pathway for the Fellowship. Arestel came with them. The three of them returned by dusk, just to see the Fellowship off.

"Look not too far ahead," Elrond said. "But go now in good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of the Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

Everyone in the Fellowship bowed. The hobbits, more particularly Frodo, ran towards Bilbo to bid him farewell. Aragorn went to Arwen; she was more worried than she had ever been. Gandalf bade Elrond and his household thanks and goodbye; Glorfindel hoped them to have a safe journey. Gimli huffed and approached Arestel, who stood between her brothers.

"Fare thee well," Arestel smiled as she knelt in front of him. Gimli removed his helm and bowed a little.

"See you the next time if I am able, Valkyrie," Gimli said but refused eye contact with her.

Arestel laughed and patter his shoulder. "Don't worry, Gimli. _I will check up on all of you every once in a while."_

Osanwe reached his mind. Gimli finally looked up to her and nodded.

"Take care of yourself," Arestel finished and watched Gimli return his helm back to his head and walk off. She stood up and observed the other members say goodbye. It was when they were approached by Boromir.

"Goodbye, my Lady Arestel," Boromir said and bowed with a hand on his chest. "Thank you for everything."

"Be careful out there," Arestel replied with a pleading voice. Truthfully, she was very worried about them. They were going to set out against the Dark Lord. For her, the Black Riders were enough to scare the living daylights out of her. Boromir smiled and left.

Legolas watched as Boromir turned his heel and went away from her. He took a deep breath; it was his chance. The Woodland Prince gathered all his courage and approached the three. First, Elladan and Elrohir bade their good friend farewell.

_Don't you dare leave me,_ Arestel telepathically threatened her brothers. She heard both of them laugh. Elladan playfully winked at her as he dragged Elrohir by the arm to leave them alone. Arestel closed her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. Opening her eyes again, she saw Legolas looking at her.

"Uh, uh, uh, I'm… um, uh," Legolas helplessly stammered in front of her. How very unlikely of a Prince.

"Are you always this articulate?" Arestel remarked as she stifled a laugh.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Legolas whispered. He was standing uncomfortably in front of her and his played with his fingers. One could tell how conscious the Elf Prince was by just looking at him.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"The engagement."

Her eyebrow twitched. Not that topic again. "What about it? It's not your fault that you were affianced with someone like me," Arestel admitted and felt the urge to leave but it was utterly rude to do so.

"Someone like _you_? Please, do not downgrade yourself. I have no disturbance about having you as a fiancée. In all honesty, I am relieved that it is you," Legolas admitted. Arestel fell silent and felt the familiar hotness in her cheeks as she resisted smiling. Legolas blinked at what he just said and was suddenly embarrassed.

"That's all right," Arestel assured. "I am sorry too for being so angry. It must have felt terrible in your part. I did not mean to be rude, and I have no trouble about you as well. I was just probably worried that things may be a bit uncomfortable between the two of us from now on."

Legolas smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, I am also aware of that," he said. His smile grew brighter and wider. "Do not worry. Once the quest is over, we will sort things out. I promise."

"Agreed," Arestel replied shyly once more. She couldn't believe she was talking to him about engagement matters and they were very casual about it. It was as if nothing happened a few days ago. It was as if neither of them was angry nor confused before. Maybe Arwen was right; maybe she did like Legolas even before. She glanced at Legolas and found him still smiling down to her. Feeling conscious, she focused her eyes on the ground and played with her hands behind her back.

_I'm acting like a little girl with a crush,_ Arestel thought to herself.

"That's a relief," Legolas sighed. He went closer so that they were only a few inches away from each other. Arestel's height only reached his forehead, forcing Legolas to look down to her. Still, she refused eye contact. Her heart raced as Legolas only stood there, silently.

"Legolas!" they both heard Aragorn call out to him. "Let's go!"

The Elvenprince flinched from where he stood. Arestel shook her head and patted his shoulder.

"Go on ahead," Arestel smiled at him for the first time in two days. "Do me a favor and be careful. Also, watch over that foster brother of mine. He tends to be reckless and stupid sometimes." She was talking about Aragorn and they both laughed.

"I will, promise," Legolas smiled and took her hand into his and kissed it lightly. "I will be back."

With that he left and approached the Fellowship. Everyone waved their hands for goodbye and the Fellowship set off. Legolas smiled and waved at Arestel, a gesture she thoughtfully answered and waved back with a smile. Turning to Aragorn, who was about to leave her sight, she sighed.

_See you later, Estel,_ Arestel told him. _Bring me back some souvenirs, 'kay?_

She heard Aragorn chuckle on the other line.

_Will do, Estel._

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
